


Why Connor punched the jock

by RiverTron



Series: FOBAB [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mad connor, Murphy sibling fight, Screaming, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTron/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: I never explained why Connor punched the jock in FOBAB so here I go!!!





	Why Connor punched the jock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests!! Please leave suggestions in the comments below (or don't it's okay!) And tell me neither or not it's in the FOBAB (Fists of black and blue) universe!!

Connor was angry. 

Connor is  _always_ angry but this takes the cake. 

Connor could remember only one moment where he was this angry...

It was the day he threatened to kill his sister.

Connor wasn't that young, he was old enough to know what he was saying and if he meant it. Zoe had been playing her guitar in the hallway, her gentle strumming making Connor's mind go 

_tick tick tick_

He had remembered the song, it was a lullaby their mother sung when they were little titled "you are my sunshine"

Connor threw his pillow against his dresser, making an expensive glass figurine fall off and crash to the floor.

Zoe played louder.

_She's doing it on purpose. Shes trying to make you angry. Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop._

Connor threw open the door, looking to the left to see Zoe's startled face. "Connor-" she started. Connor clenched his fists. Zoe ran. 

Before Zoe had the chance to get away Connor grabbed her guitar. Zoe had to let go to keep running. In a fit of rage Connor smashed the acoustic against the wall, hearing the string snap and the wall crack. 

As Connor let out huffs of breath a d turned, he saw Zoe standing in her doorway, eyes wide and tears gathering. 

Connor ran at her.

Zoe screamed and ran to the safety of her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it as quick as her trembling fingers would let her. 

Connor rammed his fist over and over against the wood of Zoe's purple door. "OPEN UP. NOW. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU." He screamed.

Connor heard the distant sounds of screaming that was not his own, the sound of sobs. 

He only realized later that it was Zoe and Cynthia crying and Larry yelling at him to stop. 

Now as Connor looks at this jock and the anger swells inside of him does he realize he never meant anything he said to Zoe. Nothing at all. 

"Heard you're dating Hansen! Bet you fags just love fucking each other when you think no one's looking. After you how about I go and talk to him. Teach him a lesson, or maybe your sister. Shes got a nice body" the Jock laughed. 

Then...

Well, all Connor could see was white. 

And he heard a snap.

Then felt the pain. 

He looked down at his broken fingers as the jock stood back up and gave him one hard punch to the jaw, Connor stumbled back but didbt return the blow. 

Then Evan arrived, hot on his tail were Alana Beck and Jared Kleinman. 

Connor looked to his left, Zoe stood, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

Connor glanced at his hand again before looking back at Evan. 

He felt the weight of Jared on him, he heard the words Jared said and vaguely replied to them.

He felt Zoe hug and thank him. 

He still looked at Evan. 

Evan looked back.

 "Hey Ev, think you can fix these with your first aid kit?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
